


Sokka here!

by literallymetaphoric



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk it's really short just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymetaphoric/pseuds/literallymetaphoric
Summary: Zuko could hear the intruder's footfalls in his receiving chamber... which wasodd. They had to have been incredibly lithe to make it past the Kyoshi Warriors, surely they wouldn’t wander the chamber, risking alerting Zuko of their presence. It was like they weren’t eventryingto muffle their footsteps. They paused and... oohed and aahed?What kind of an assassin stopped to admire trinkets?Unless…That must be it. Whoever they were, they were working with one of the Kyoshi Warriors. One of Suki’s women had betrayed him.
Relationships: ... eventually, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Sokka here!

**Author's Note:**

> Currently un-betaed, be gentle. Little (unfinished) prequel to Good things come in threes (the next work in this series), which you should totally read. There's more coming, I swear.

There was someone in Zuko’s rooms. 

It had been a long time since one of the would-be assassins had made it past the Kyoshi Warriors stationed outside his doors; not since Kori, the Yu Dao girl, had tried to put an end to the Harmony Restoration Movement by putting an end to _Zuko_. Still, he was hyper-aware of every creak and shudder of the palace. The groan of the ornate doors separating his private rooms from the hall was impossible to miss. 

He forced his body still, straining his ears. Whoever they were, they hadn’t entered his sleeping chambers. Yet. 

He slipped out of bed, picking up his pillows from where they’d been thrown and arranging them under the covers to resemble his sleeping form. He tiptoed across the room and stationed himself beside the door. He planted his feet, raised his fists. As soon as they opened the door he’d have them fried like a fresh batch of fire-flakes. 

He could hear their footfalls in his receiving chamber... which was _odd_. They had to have been incredibly lithe to make it past the Kyoshi Warriors, surely they wouldn’t wander the chamber, risking alerting Zuko of their presence. It was like they weren’t even _trying_ to muffle their footsteps. They paused and... oohed and aahed? What kind of an assassin stopped to admire trinkets? 

Unless… 

That must be it. Whoever they were, they were working with one of the Kyoshi Warriors. One of Suki’s women had betrayed him. 

Zuko wasn’t surprised. He’d been waiting for this since the day the Kyoshi Warriors took up his personal guard. He’d _literally_ burned their village to the ground in his hunt for Aang. Zuko knew all too well how long one could hold a grudge, could wait for revenge. What allegiance did they have to _him_ , the Fire Lord, compared to the vengeance for what he’d done to them, their home, their people? 

Zuko had thought they’d believed in his vision. He thought they had even come to… maybe not _like_ him, but at least not _hate_ him. With Ty Lee in their ranks and he and Suki becoming friends... 

But, Suki was just as likely as any of the others to have turned on him. 

Finally, the intruder made their way towards Zuko’s bed chambers. Zuko sneered. If they were as good a fighter as they were at stealth, this would be over quickly. Whoever had betrayed him should’ve done the deed herself. 

Their hand was on the doorknob. It turned slowly to minimize any potential creaking. Really, they should’ve oiled the hinges before even trying the knob. Who was this amateur? 

Something made Zuko hesitate as the figure crept past the entryway. They were... familiar. Their gate, their frame... 

The figure made their way to Zuko’s bed, and that’s when he saw it. The blade, still sheathed in their belt. 

_What?_

They didn’t even have the sense to arm themself before entering his room? 

Zuko was practically offended. They thought _this_ novice could kill _him_? 

Really? 

The figure grasped the edge of the blankets, throwing them off the pillow-Zuko in one fluid motion. 

“Hello-” Zuko knew that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere. “Sokka here!” 

“Sokka?” 

Sokka whipped around to face Zuko. “What’re you doing over there?” 

“Me?” Zuko sputtered. “What are _you_ doing here? I almost killed you!” 

“I’m shaking in my boots.” Sokka grinned. 

“How did you get in here?” 

“I’m a stealth master, obviously.” Zuko quirked his good eyebrow. Sokka was many things, _stealthy_ was not one of them. Sokka laughed. “I got a little help from your guards. You’ve gotta watch who you hire, not very loyal, that one.” 

“Suki.” 

“Yep.” 

“What were you thinking? I could’ve - I was about to -” 

“I think I can handle one little jerkbender, thanks.” Sokka teased. “Are you gonna stay in that corner all day?” 

Zuko loosened his stance, and Sokka stepped towards him. 

“It’s good to see you, buddy,” Sokka said, wrapping his arms around Zuko. He’d filled out. A lot. Sokka was scrawny compared to Zuko when they’d first met. Now, he dwarfed in comparison. 

“You, too.” Zuko smiled into his shoulder. Sokka smelled just like Zuko remembered, sea salt and musk. His arms were steady around him. 

After a moment too long, Zuko awkwardly pried himself from Sokka’s arms. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“What?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“The Peace Summit-” Sokka started. 

“Isn’t until next week,” Zuko cut him off. 

“I can’t come a little early to catch up with my favorite Fire Lord?” Sokka punched his arm. “I know how you get during the summit. I doubt I’ll even see you outside of formal meetings.” Zuko hoped the darkness concealed the grin that erupted on his face. Sokka had come early just to spend time with him? 

“Anyway, are you going to stand there all day? The summit might not be for a few days, but we’ve still got a schedule to keep.” 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

“Can I at least get dressed first?” 

“Fine,” Sokka said, his eyes trailing down to take in Zuko’s loose sleep clothes. Zuko flushed when Sokka’s gaze returned to his and he made no move to leave the room. “Oh! Right. Privacy. Right. I’ll - uh, I’ll just be out here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write 800 words just for a poorly executed "Hello! Zuko Here!" joke? Yes, yes I did. I hope you liked it.


End file.
